


The Best Looking Avenger

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on an interview, Hollywood, Humor, Interviews, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Bucky hates interviews. After being asked "Who's the best looking Avenger?" and answering without thinking, he has even more reason to. Based off theinterviews where the cast was asked the same question.





	The Best Looking Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about three hours so it's most likely not a work of art. But it was fun to write! And I hope equally fun to read:) I pictured Bucky's face doing the eyebrow thing Seb's does after he answered and had to write this haha. Enjoy!

Interviews were stupid. They were dumb, and they were stupid, and frankly, Bucky didn’t think he should have to do them.

They were just  _ so _ stupid.

He was on team of superheroes for fuck’s sake! It was pretty goddamn interesting, from the battles in the streets of New York, to the technology his friends used to aid their powers. He’d understand if he was asked questions about how Clint never missed, or how Natasha’s widow bites stung enough to incapacitate but not leave lasting harm. Instead, he was asked things like “What does Captain America eat for breakfast?” and “What’s the supersoldier workout routine?”

As far as he could tell, the answers were “whatever the hell he can get his hands on” and “punch a bag until it’s damaged upon repair.” But according to the publicist Tony hired, those answers were “unpopular with audiences” and “off-putting” and “frankly a little bizarre, but I suppose we could—Mr. Barnes,  _ are you listening to me _ ?”

So yes, whenever Bucky was told to go do an interview, he balked and fought it as hard as he could, getting out of more than he was forced to go to. After all, he maintained an active account on nearly every social media platform; wasn’t that enough?

Apparently not.

At least this time, he was able to do the interview with Sam, though he’d never admit that was a benefit to Sam himself. As far as he was concerned, Sam was one of his best friends, but he’d never actually  _ tell _ the guy. It’d just go right to his bird brain.

So here he was, sitting next to Sam in one of the weird wooden chairs with the fabric as the seat, that were so uncomfortable. Across from them was one of the many interviewers he’d met and instantly forgotten, all of them false and bubbly anyway, trying to fake an intimate connection with them for five minutes to get more juicy information before they moved on. This one was just the same, smiling at them with too white teeth. 

Bucky let Sam answer most of the questions, with his charm and good nature, Sam was a natural and could almost make Bucky’s awkward silence seem normal. With a grunt and a few syllabic answers, Bucky participated best he could. At least, to the point where the publicist wouldn’t tell him off later about it.

The interviewer’s smile widened, her teeth glinting. “Now tell me.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “Who’s the best looking Avenger?”

Bucky only just registered the question as he stared off at a spot to the right of her legs, not really paying attention at this point. He answered on automatic at the same moment Sam chuckled cooperatively, playing the interviewer’s game, and gave his own response.

“Falcon.”

“Iron Man.”

As soon as he’d said it, Bucky was pretty sure that the publicist was gonna yell at him. Blood rushed into his ears and he looked up from his designated staring spot, wondering exactly what had come over him. To his right, Sam held back a grin, pressing his lips together, his eyes full of mirth. 

“Oh,” he said, his voice strangled as he tried not to laugh. “Iron Man.”

Feeling his own face contort in surprise at himself, Bucky looked to Sam to see what he should do and receiving no help.

The interviewer, for her part, seemed pleased at this pronouncement and pounced on it immediately.

“Ooh, do I hear hints of a crush?” she asked in a sing-song voice, her eyes delighted.

A little burst of a laugh worked its way through Sam’s lips before he controlled himself, finally coming to Bucky’s aid.

“Oh come on, everyone knows Tony’s irresistible,” he said, his voice teasing. “Ask any lady in New York.”

The interviewer laughed and thankfully focused her attention back on Sam, getting plenty of material for her Hollywood spectacle expose. As the two bantered, Bucky sat in contemplative silence, only looking back up when Sam nudged him and said it was over.

“Thank God,” he muttered, getting to his feet. “Let’s get out of here.”   


“Sure man,” Sam said, not bothering to hide his grin now. “So... Iron Man huh?”   


“Shut up,” Bucky grumbled.

***

When they got back to the Tower, Steve greeted them from the couch in the living room where he sat sketching.

“So uh,” he said, staring intently at his sketchbook as he shaded a tiny spot in. “how did the interview go?”

Sam snickered and Bucky stared at Steve for a long moment before speaking.

“You saw it.”   


Steve’s ears went pink. “I saw it.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, inspecting Steve, who still didn’t look up.

“And Tony saw it,” Bucky said.

The pink spread to Steve’s cheeks. “And Tony saw it.”

Sam cackled, hand clutching to his chest as Bucky scowled. 

“Great,” he said, turning on his heel. “Fan-fucking-tastic. If anyone needs me, I’ll be in my room. And  _ don’t _ need me.”

“Buck, it wasn’t that bad!” Steve called after him, but Bucky ignored him, stomping down the hall.

In his room, he stripped quickly, slipping a pair of sweats on before lifting the bottom of his comforter and crawling beneath it, stopping when he was completely covered.

“Jarvis?” he asked, muffled by the blankets on top of him. 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” the disembodied voice answered. 

“What was,” he sighed before continuing. “Tony’s reaction, when he saw the interview?”   


“Sir seemed...” Jarvis seemed to pause and consider his next words, if an AI could do that. “Surprised.”

Bucky groaned, taking the covers above him in his fist and clutching them around him. “Thanks Jarvis.”   


“Any time, Sergeant Barnes.”

With a great, heaving sigh, Bucky burrowed into the mattress and prepared to be there for awhile.

After what had to be several hours later, Bucky poked his head out from under the covers, his hair a huge cloud of static.

“Is it safe to come out?” he asked. 

“Quite safe sir,” Jarvis said dryly.

Bucky wiggled free from the entrapment of covers and padded out of his room. It was dark now, the only light in the form of the moon shining in through the expansive windows. The floor was cool on his bare feet and he shivered lightly, wishing he’d grabbed a shirt.

Entering the kitchen and seeing Tony with a spoonful of ice cream halfway to his mouth made him really wish he’d put on a shirt.

They stared at each other for a moment, Tony’s gaze flickered down to take in the fact that Bucky was practically half naked.

“So,” Tony said.

“So,” Bucky responded.

“Yeah,” Tony said, finishing the spoon’s journey to his mouth, taking the bite.

“Steve said you saw,” Bucky said, still watching Tony. It was probably better to bite the head off this thing while he could, get ahead of whatever the reaction might be. He’d prepared for the worst as he laid beneath his blankets after all.

Tony choked on the ice cream.

When he recovered, his stuck the spoon in the ice cream and reached back to set it on the counter. “Um yeah,” he said, folding his arms. “I did.”

Bucky nodded, eyes searching Tony’s face for any sign of a reaction.

Tony lifted his chin slightly. “You really think I’m the best looking Avenger?”   


Bucky blinked. Was this really what Tony wanted to know? Not something more like “how could you embarrass me on television like that?” or “how quickly can you move out of my building?” He answered honestly. “Yeah.”

“Huh,” Tony said, like Bucky had just told him a mildly interesting piece of trivia. He picked the ice cream back up and scraped into it with his spoon, quiet for a moment. “And here I was thinking it was you.”

Bucky’s heart came to a resolute stop. It took several seconds for his brain to once, twice, three times try to kickstart it before it roared back to life, pulsing faster in a hummingbird’s heartbeat.

Could this be real? It wasn’t like he was completely oblivious, he knew that he and Tony flirted sometimes. He’d just thought that was something Tony did with everybody—something that didn’t mean anything. But now... if Tony’s words were any indicator of his feelings, could Bucky have a shot?

He cleared his throat and drew himself up to his full height, steeling himself.

“How’d you like to go on a date with the best looking Avenger?” he asked, jutting his chin out.

Tony looked up at him through his lashes, still scraping at the ice cream with seemingly no intention of taking a bite. “Sounds like I’m very lucky. How’s that pizza joint you like sound?”

“Like a date,” Bucky answered, struggling to hide exactly how thrilled he was by Tony’s response. His shoulders deflated slightly now that he realized he had no idea what to do now.

Thankfully, Tony seemed to have an idea. Putting the ice cream in the freezer, he turned and walked slowly towards Bucky, until he was right in front of him, practically nose to nose.

“How’d you like to kiss the best looking Avenger?” he asked softly.

“Sounds like I’m very lucky,” Bucky breathed, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments keep me writing, so please leave if you liked:) Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
